It is common practice to store gaseous fluids like oxygen, acetylene, butane, propane, nitrogen, hydrogen, helium and others in a variety of storage vessels. Examples of such vessels run the gamut from cylindrically shaped transportable tanks for commercial and industrial usage, to propane tanks use in residential environments, like in barbeque grills.
Fluid access to such tanks is usually gained through shut-off valves mounted on the tanks. Piping or hoses connected to the valve connections provide the means to allow transport of the fluids to their destinations. The valves on the tank systems are routinely located in a convenient position, to allow ease of usage and accessability for the user. However, placement of the valves also makes them easily accessible to unauthorized users of the tanks and misuse by individuals who may accidentally leave such valves open, thus inadvertently releasing the gaseous fluids contained in the tanks.
For example, in industrial settings, cylindrical tanks supply gases for welding and burning operations. At the end of the working day, the shut-off valves to these tanks are closed, but they are not secured from unauthorized use. Such valves can easily be opened and the valves subsequently left unsecured. Often times, when valves are left opened, a danger and a hazard of explosion are created. At the very least, when valves are inadvertently left open, the gas is emptied from the tank and wasted. The tank must to be refilled, causing the incursion of unnecessary expense.
The unsecured tank valve on the propane tank of a barbeque grill presents a similar hazard if left unsecured. Such valves can be left on by mistake or can be opened by children. Again, unsecured valves left open will result in a potential danger of explosion and will result in the tank being empty prematurely.
There previously has been no simple, economic and efficient solution to this problem of providing security for tank valving. Systems have been developed which are fairly complex, with a number of moving parts, as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,044. Other devices merely provide a cover which is designed to protect the tank valving during transport, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,065. Still others, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,678,003, 5,092,359, and 5,638,858, are constructed of a number of rigid, interconnected parts. Such valve enclosure devices provide problems with and expense of manufacture, they have multiple components, are generally not easily used, must be maintained, and do not have a prolonged life.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a tank valve safety and security cover which overcomes the limitations and deficiencies of prior devices.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a tank valve safety and security cover which simply and effectively secures a tank or any fluid control valve from unauthorized use or misuse.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a tank valve safety and security cover which is simple and economical to manufacture.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a tank valve safety and security cover which effectively secures a tank valve or any fluid control valve from being used improperly, thus reducing dangerous hazards of explosion.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tank valve safety and security cover which can easily and conveniently be sized for use on a variety of valves and tank vessels.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a tank valve safety and security cover which provides a measure of protection to tank valves during transport of the tank.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a tank valve safety and security cover which can easily and effectively be used to secure an upwardly extending valve.
The present invention comprises an integral, one piece cover for a cylinder tank vessel valve which comprises a flexibly expandable housing, preferably formed of resilient molded plastic. The housing has a slot at the bottom, along one side. There is an opening formed adjacent to the slot. Dual locking tabs on the housing are adapted to receive a locking device. The cover is placed over the valve of a tank or any other upwardly extending valve by spreading the tabs apart, thus causing the slot to open and expand the lower portion of the housing. In this expanded state, the slot passes over the valve's hose or piping connection. The connection is then positioned within the opening and the tabs are released. The resilient nature of the housing biases the slots to close around the connector. The housing can then be secured with a lock through the locking tabs. Once secured, the valve cannot be accessed without removal of the lock. When the cover is placed over the valve and is secured, it has the added benefit of providing protection of the valve during transport of the tank.